


fortune's fool

by kenamada



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, akira and yuuki are just best friends not a relationship, au where Goro doesn't do the Thing™, huge spoilers if you haven't finished the game yet, lots and lots of texting, might want to at least have finished the shido palace before you read, minor relationships later if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenamada/pseuds/kenamada
Summary: fortune's fool — someone fated for misfortune without being aware of it, or who is being toyed with by luck.What if fate wasn't absolute?Goro Akechi was doomed to suffer from the moment he stepped foot on Earth, but with one simple action from another, fate shifted entirely. Maybe, just maybe, he could now get the happy ending he so desperately wished for.(currently on hiatus, editing and writing more chapters before posting again)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> after I finished the game I started wondering how a remake of Persona 5 would be and if they would somehow be able to redeem Goro in it. an idea came to me and, of course, it's this. please be gentle and don't murder me about typos, and enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> I do not own Persona 5 nor do I own any of the characters.

Akira Kurusu knew something was up with that 'Detective Prince' the moment he laid eyes on him.

From the way his charming smile didn't quite reach his crimson eyes, to how he would endlessly go on about justice but never seem so confident in what he was saying. Yes, Akira knew what he and the others were doing wasn't ideal justice per se, but he also knew they were not close to how bad the detective had made them seem—and it looked like Akechi knew it too.

The TV studio was filled to the brim with Shujin students all fawning over the detective, but somehow only Akira was able to notice these small things that were cracks in the detective's shell. Humans were peculiar in that way. Getting too caught up in looks or other celebrity-like features, but failing to notice the ones that make them the same as the rest of the world; failing to see them as human. They all fail to notice how troubled one could be, or how much pain one could be in. As long as they plaster on another smile, nobody suspects one thing; not even ace detectives. Unless, that is, if the ace detective is the one doing the hiding. In that case, people like Akira could _apparently_ be able to see these fractures. There was too much wrong with how Akechi acted and spoke that surely nobody could be fooled, especially the lead thief himself.

And there was also the fact Akechi was able to hear Morgana the previous day...

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, jerking him out of his thoughts, and the delinquent boy next to him began to speak. "Gaaah, how much more shit can this guy say about us?" He whispered, frustrated. "If he says one more time that he's gonna lock us up, I'm gonna run right outta here."

"Shh, you're going to get caught. They're asking the audience about the Phantom Thieves," Akira responded, laughing under his breath. "If they ask you, I swear, Ryuji, do not say anything stupid."

"C'mon, I know when to shut my mouth! Geez, Akira, have more confidence in your best friend. Ann and I are the only ones willing to be around you," he joked.

"You two are the only people who'd hang out with a criminal, so maybe I'm right not to trust you speaking..."

"Hey!"

Akira snorted a laugh and turned back to whatever Akechi was talking about. Surprise, surprise, the subject hadn't changed.

"I'd love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves' actions," Akira caught him say as he resumed listening, and soon enough one the announcers started beelining straight for his side of the audience. Ryuji was really, seriously going to be picked. They were screwed.

Instead of Ryuji, thankfully, she looked at him. "All right, let's try asking this student here. Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?" She asked.

"They do more than the cops," he said blankly. Akechi chuckled from his seat.

"This completely goes against the opinion you had about then being tried by law, Akechi-kun," The other announcer said, prompting the other to give an opinion.

Akechi smirked down at the thief as he spoke in his calm manner again, seemingly not fazed by the fact Akira had just insulted him and the police force he worked with. "Indeed. It's rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment. In that case, there's one more question I'd like to ask," The detective paused for what he could only assume was for dramatic effect. "If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you—" Akira felt a nudge from his right, "—if his heart suddenly changed, wouldn't you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?"

"What would you think, detective?" Akira asked back, as innocently as possible.

Akechi chuckled softly in response, putting on a look as if he hadn't expected him to say that. "Ah, throwing the question right back at me, eh? Well, I would believe there was no doubt he was targeted by them. After all, there is no way somebody's heart can change so quickly," he answered, putting his hand to his chin and looking down in thought. "Whether the Thieves' actions are good or not, though, I feel there is a more important issue at hand."

Akira didn't care to listen to the rest. He knew, as one of the true thieves, that none of his hypothetical situations would happen—and that Akechi most likely believed that they wouldn't be committing any crimes, either. Although, he didn't expect the second Detective Prince to come striding up to him after they were dismissed, let alone be interested in him after just a few words had been exchanged.

Ryuji headed to the bathroom and Ann went to follow the group, leaving Akira and Morgana alone to fend for themselves. As he went to pull out his phone, a voice piped up from a few feet away.

"Oh, it's you!"

And there Akechi Goro came strolling over; or rather, strutting would be the right word for it. He really did have an odd walking pattern.

"I'm glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis..." he said, instantly confusing the other. He wasn't a genius, and he certainly did not know what Akechi was trying to reference.

Akira cocked his head and furrowed his brows. "...What?"

Akechi smiled apologetically. "Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome... I guess?" What _do_ you respond to that? Akira sure as hell didn't know. He was suspecting the detective, and then he comes and thanks him for simply talking to him? That was far from any of the situations he had thought would happen afterward. "I was just being honest."

Akechi pulled his gloves on tighter, as if unsure of what to do with the rest of his body. "I thank you for that. Really, I appreciated your open speech. Would you mind if I asked to speak with you again?" He requested, with a pseudo-smile but genuine curiosity in his face.

Akira pondered his options for a short moment, and then reached into his pocket. "Well, I'm busy, but if you'd like, I can give you my number. I don't mind if you don't."

The fake smile on Akechi's face fell for less than a second, hardly enough for any normal person to realize, as if he wasn't expecting a response like that. Was he expecting Akira just to say sure and then leave? What was he expecting, exactly? Whatever it was, he obviously had planned for it to never come up. "Oh, uh... As long as you don't give it out, I'd like that," he paused, clearing his throat and smiling, no longer a dishonest one. "But I digress. Tell me your number and I'll send a message from my own."

Akira could feel Morgana moving around in his bag, as if trying to tell him to not do it without speaking and risking being heard meowing. Ignoring him, he pulled out his phone and read his contact aloud to him, all while having an odd feeling in him. It felt like... he had done this before? It was as if this exact situation had played out, but something was different this time.

His phone buzzed with a text from Akechi, just saying, 'Hello!', and he pocketed his again.

"I'm usually not too busy on Sundays and on nights later on in the week. If you are able to talk, feel free to message me," Akechi explained, and he nodded in acknowledgment. "Now then, I must get going. I have another interview later today, but it was nice meeting you..."

"Akira Kurusu."

Akechi closed his eyes and nodded, as if absorbing the information to not forget it. "It was nice meeting you, Kurusu-san. You already know, but my name is Goro Akechi. I hope to see you again soon."

With that, he disappeared into the back of the studio.

Akira felt Morgana poke his head back out of the bag. "Is he gone? ...Geez, talk about a problematic guy to get involved with, Akira. Although, you might be able to learn from him..."

He didn't care if the cat thought he was problematic. He was going to talk to him regardless.

In some deep part of his mind, he could've sworn he heard a voice saying he had awoken to the Justice, but he felt that there was more to the detective than just that. Than just justice. Only time could tell, though.

"Sorry for takin' so long!" Ryuji shouted, running up to them. "...Wait, was that Akechi? God, I can't stand that high and mighty attitude of his! Just breathin' the same air as him makes me sick," he grumbled, mock-gagging.

"He's not that bad of a person, Ryuji. Give him a chance."

Ryuji shrugged. "Whatever you say, man. But c'mon, let's go. We'll lose Ann at this rate."

Although that was the end of a first meeting, Akira knew it would be the first of many. It was simply the beginning in a change of time, of a butterfly effect. One simple butterfly flapping it's wings can cause a tornado years later, and maybe one Akira Kurusu being kind to a certain brown-haired boy could cause fate to change.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support so far!! I really hope this can live up to your expectations. this chapter is a little longer, so enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Persona 5 or any of the characters, yada yada yada

The next few days were eventful, as expected. Miss Student Council President took a photo of them after school, Yusuke temporarily moved in with him, 'Sayuri' made her home in Leblanc, Miss President then recorded their discussion about the Phantom Thieves, and somehow they ended up tracking down a mafia boss. That was certainly one way to live up to his goal of living a normal student life.

Flying banks and interactions with a mafia leader aside, they now had less than a month before pictures were leaked of them and Makoto. Amazing. Makoto awakening to her Persona was a godsend, though, and he knew there was no way the Palace could be done without her and her way of thought, when there were traps around every corner waiting to spring.

Although, in all the chaos, Akira hadn't forgotten his promise to talk to Akechi again. It was far from the best idea to talk to a detective while having mafia members breathing down his neck, or while the detective could find out about the photos and arrest him, so he told himself that maybe after Kaneshiro was done with he could. He'd rather have another talk with him once he was more relaxed anyway.

It came as a surprise that Akechi would be the one to text him first, so late on a Saturday night that it was already Sunday morning.

The group had went into Kaneshiro's palace that day and found a route to the treasure, so Akira was absolutely dead inside and out. Who wouldn't be, after running and jumping up so many stairs and ramps and anything that was in his way? His body was almost completely limp by the time he had dragged himself into Leblanc. Thankfully Sojiro just quirked his brow and shook his head, muttering something about how he wasn't supposed to be getting into trouble as he trudged to the stairs—which he cringed even looking at now, having war flashbacks to the Palace.

Akira first heard a sharp cry from Morgana—who hadn't been on the front line for most of the time that day so he should _not_  have been complaining—signaling that his phone had illuminated the room enough for it to hurt the eyes. He threw his arm to the shelf next to him and found where he had placed it on its charger, using his thumb to nudge it off the cord.

"You really need to tell your friends to not text you this late, Akira," Morgana whispered, falling back asleep. "I'm going to die one of these days from a heart attack..."

He poked the cat's forehead, telling him to go back to whatever dream he was having before. Once Morgana was snoring softly again, he turned down his brightness and checked the time.

_'One in the morning...?'_ Usually only Ryuji or Yuuki would text him this late, but it was a pleasant, or rather unpleasant since it was so damn late, surprise that it wasn't either of them.

 

**AKECHI** : Hello?

**AKECHI** : I know you are most likely asleep, but are you available tomorrow? I would like to meet with you.

**AKECHI** : It feels odd to ask this if you, but I would like to relieve some of the stress from these cases by talking with you, if you can.

 

Only about ten minutes had passed since Akechi had sent the last message, so it wouldn't be too odd for Akira to respond. Pulling his other arm out his covers and being careful not to disrupt the sleeping beauty on top of him, he typed back a response.

 

**KURUSU** : yeah I'm free

 

He didn't even have time to write another message before one was sent back to him.

 

**AKECHI** : Oh, good! Could you tell me in the morning where to meet you?

**KURUSU** : it's technically already morning

**AKECHI** : Ah, right. I apologize for waking you if I did.

**KURUSU** : nah don't worry abt it, you only really woke my cat

**KURUSU** : he didn't like the light

**AKECHI** : Tell your cat I'm sorry, if that makes it any better.

**AKECHI** : I have a soft spot for animals, actually. I wish I was allowed to have a pet.

**KURUSU** : oh? do your parents not like them

 

It took a little longer for Akechi to respond to that.

 

**AKECHI** : No, I live alone.

**AKECHI** : My apartment doesn't allow animals in the building.

**KURUSU** : lol is mister ace detective too cool to live at home

**AKECHI** : No, that's not the case, unfortunately.

**AKECHI** : My mother passed when I was young and I do not know my father.

 

Oh. Oh _no._

 

**KURUSU** : oh

**KURUSU** : I'm sorry

**AKECHI** : Don't worry, you had no way of knowing.

**AKECHI** : It is quite late though. I apologize to both you and your cat.

**AKECHI** : Goodnight, and pleasant dreams.

**KURUSU** : remember akechi it's already morning

**AKECHI** : Kurusu-san, you know what I mean. Sleep well.

**KURUSU** : haha you too, I'll tell you later where to go

**KURUSU** : and I'll tell my cat that you like him

**KURUSU** : night

 

It was a short and sweet conversation, thankfully. Akira noted in the back of his to never mention Akechi's home life again while plugging his phone back in. The rumor of late-night talks revealing too much about someone was true, after all.

Lying back down, he fell asleep while deciding where to take Akechi.

 

* * *

 

Akira woke up early enough to continue debating on where he would say. Morgana was no help, especially after he told the cat that Akechi apologized for waking him up and that he liked cats.

"If you ever bring him here, I am running as far away as possible."

So, Leblanc was out of the question.

He had been planning to just invite him there, since it would have been the easiest. Plus, the atmosphere of the coffee shop practically screams relaxing, and Akechi apparently wanted to have a stress-relieving talk, so it was almost perfect. If Morgana wouldn't let him come over, though, he couldn't invite him. There was also the fact Sojiro would kick him out instantly if he brought someone famous into the café in broad daylight, too.

Inokashira Park seemed the safest place, due to it being their first time actually meeting after the TV station. Things could still go south quickly, and if Akira brought him anywhere that he couldn't run from he was inevitably screwed– and it was also safe enough from Akechi's fanbase. As long as they stood in the back of the park, that was.

_'Just do not let him walk near the boats. Do not ever let him walk near the boats. Your life is at risk if anybody gets a photo of him even looking at them with you,"_ he told himself, jokingly of course on the part of not letting him near the boats. His fans killing him? Not so much.

  
**KURUSU** : hey

**KURUSU** : meet me at inokashira park

**KURUSU** : I'll there in an hour or so

 

On train to Shibuya, he finally got a response.

 

**AKECHI** : I'm in Jimbocho right now. I'll be there in about 40 minutes.

**KURUSU** : booktown? I didn't take you as someone who read often lol

  
Thankfully the trains weren't too crowded on that Sunday morning. Most people were probably sleeping or at least still at their home, which Akira would've been too if not for Akechi. Sadly, there were also a few couples clearly heading to his same destination, so he wasn't alone while he headed to his destination.

  
**KURUSU** : i'm here

**KURUSU** : [location sent to **AKECHI** ]

  
Akechi arrived just a little later than him, thankfully without anyone following him. Summer day clothes looked a little odd on him, since Akira had only ever seen him in his winter school uniform—which was heavily modified, so it didn't even count as a real uniform anymore, honestly. His summer clothes was still his uniform in a way, too, just without his school tie. Akechi really needed to find more clothes to wear.

"Nice to see you again, Kurusu-san. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he chirped as he approached, a smile blooming on his face. "I didn't expect you to agree to this, honestly, especially when I sent it so late."

Akira shrugged in indifference, leaning against the wooden fence behind him. "It was an excuse to leave where I live, so I'll take it."

"Haha, that's harsh. You don't care about talking with me after all?" Akechi joked, walking towards the fence he was laying on and resting on it too.

"Nah," he said sarcastically, but when he saw the detective's body tense, he quickly retracted the statement. "I don't mean that. I'll talk to you anytime."

"I know," Akechi's hand went up to fix his tie and fidget with it, before realizing it wasn't there and quickly dropped his arm again. He obviously wasn't used to wearing an outfit like that, which was interesting, because that meant he didn't normally wear his tie... "Regardless, we came here to talk, correct? So let's do that."

"Mhm."

A sigh escaped the detective's mouth before he spoke again. "I've been quite busy lately, with appearing on TV almost every day and school work to deal with. On top of that, I have more cases of mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns in my hands than ever before."

"Sounds hard."

"I don't want to sound like I'm asking for pity, but it is. I am only one man, and I'm still a third-year. Entrance exams are something I should be concentrating on, but I more often than not find no time to even entertain thoughts of school," he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face that he was now pointing towards the ground. "I just wish something could be taken away from me and placed onto someone else with less work."

Akira hummed in response. "Are you close to figuring out the cause of mental shutdowns yet?"

"No," Another sigh. "The culprit leaves no footprints. At least they haven't taken many lives recently, but to be completely honest, they haven't ever _directly_ taken a life. Either the culprit can't control when the mind shuts down, or they do not want them dead, but it makes it easier on me. Murder is much harder to deal with than situations where the victim is hospitalized."

"That's interesting," Akira muttered. Somehow he was getting information out of the detective without probing him, but he wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon. Instead, he decided to strike while the other was weakened. "Do you think the Phantom Thieves are behind them?"

He shook his head. "No. I might say so in interviews, but deep down, I know almost without a doubt they would not be able to do this. They only showed up recently, and they have only made their targets have a change of heart so far. In addition, 'calling cards'—" he did air quotations with his fingers when he said so, "—have been used for all the targets so far. "

"Couldn't they just change their way, though? So they wouldn't be suspects?"

"No, it's too drastic of a change. Think of how serial killers develop a style and leave a trace of who it was, Kurusu-kun. While psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns cause people to commit suicide or be hospitalized, they also are wiped of their personality," Akechi paused, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. "The Phantoms also have a style that they have used consistently so far, with both Kamoshida and Madarame. They send a calling card and then do something to make them confess their crime. So far they have not wiped anything but sins from their victims. Even if they are vigilantes, they are not murdering or breaking people."

As Akechi was talking, Akira had begun to notice things about him. He had an odd habit of doing that when people weren't looking. The other boy looked so peaceful in that moment, right in his element, just discussing his current case. Something seemed distantly off to Akira with how Akechi explained everything he thought, as if it was rehearsed, in a way, but it must've just been the surprise at how much Akechi had talked while they were here. He had almost forgotten about the fact that one of his fans could catch them both here and make a huge deal out of it. Almost.

His gaze then went to the detective's eyes. They were glossy in a sense, as if fogged over in how much concentration he was in. Once again the feeling of uncertainty arose, but he pushed it down. If he was really going to be the stress relief Akechi he needed to have some sort of trust between them, not constant doubt. As he returned to his previous train of thought, a smile made its way on his face.

"You really are an ace detective, huh?" Akira muttered, but it was enough to make him stop talking.

"...Excuse me?"

Akira laughed. "You just looked so deep in thought there for a moment. It really fit the perfect picture of a Detective Prince."

He tensed up, but then spoke. "I'm flattered, Kurusu-san," Akechi seemed a little red in the face after saying that, most likely from embarrassment. If it was from the compliment or how much he had spoken about confidential subjects, he wasn't sure.

"Anytime, Akechi," He added, and then listened as he spoke about random topics such as restaurants around Shibuya, or other unimportant details of life.

As he rambled on about a special drink at the diner in Shibuya Central Street, Akira turned around and gazed out at the lake. Akechi slowly stopped talking, and he glanced over as the detective opened his mouth to speak. "Has anyone ever told you how calming you are to be around?"

Akira looked at the other in mild surprise, but he was now staring at the scenery fondly. "Huh? Uh, I mean, yeah, I guess. Before I came here most people avoided me, but I was told I was a little too nice for my own good."

"Haha... they were right then, you know. It feels like I've known you for ages, like we were soulmates."

Soulmates. Interesting.

He placed his hands on the fence and leaned against it again, looking back out at the lake ahead and at the couples rowing their boats along to the stream. "You're calming too. Felt nice to talk to someone about a topic nobody wants to mention."

"What, the mental shutdowns?"

"Yeah, and your stress. I'm always busy, but everyone thinks I have the most free time out of anyone," The sigh came from Akira that time. "I know my friends don't mean to make me upset or anything, but sometimes it's too much to handle."

"I'm glad someone understands," Akechi chuckled. "Thank you for meeting me here today."

"No, thank you. It was nice."

A few moments went by in complete silence, the only sound penetrating the serene scene being birds and other wildlife in the area, or the sounds of the calming water splashing below.

Akechi broke the silence first. "Would you mind if I asked to join you again another time?"

This time, Akechi was looking at him when he turned his head. He returned his smile. "My pleasure. Text me anytime."

"Anytime? Even if it's not to meet up?" He asked, unsure as if that was okay to do. Did he not have anybody he texted just to text?

Akira nodded "I'm here to talk whenever, Akechi," he assured him. 

Another soft, fond expression covered Akechi's features, as if he hadn't been allowed to do this with someone his entire life. Maybe he hadn't.

The whole train ride back to Yongen-Jaya Akira spent with a smile on his face. If anyone else there noticed, they might've thought the town delinquent was plotting something, if not for how peaceful it seemed.

So if anyone _did_ notice, though, they didn't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's ending for me soon so I apologize if the next chapter doesn't come out that quick, I have a lot of projects to finish and tests to study for. but I will get another one out soon, hopefully!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I missed goro day but here's a chapter to (kinda?) make up for it. i'm still trying to build up to what I want so it's a little like a filler, but I had to move the plot along somehow. please enjoy anyway, and thank you for all the support!!
> 
> I do not own Persona 5 or the characters.

Stealing Kaneshiro's treasure went by as smoothly as they could have made it. Looking past the times when Ann collapsed from taking a mortal blow for Ryuji, and when Makoto almost fell unconscious because of Kaneshiro's 'Piggytron', nobody was too seriously hurt.

Akira and the rest were all utterly baffled, though, after escaping the collapsing bank. Kaneshiro's shadow mentioned the same thing Madarame's had—the Metaverse user in a black mask. With not one clue as to who it was or what they were doing exactly, they should've ignored it entirely as they couldn't do anything about it, but that was an impossible feat. Similar to how when someone tells you not to think about something and you think of it, it seemed the person kept begging to be thought of just to mock them.

He was almost positive that whoever was behind the black mask was also behind the mental shutdowns. He didn't have to be Akechi to figure that out. Was Akira's group truly any better than them, though? He would had been lying if he said that he never thought about killing one of the Palace owners so far. If Morgana hadn't been in Kamoshida's castle, Ryuji and him might've killed him, just acting purely on the thought that he deserved whatever happened to him. It was a terrifying thought, him being a cold-hearted murderer instead of a Phantom Thief, but it was the truth. Nothing could change that horrifying fact.

The Phantom Thieves were too good to be true, of course. He knew one day something would slip and their pattern would be broken; it was inevitable. Kaneshiro's words made it seem as if it would happen sooner than he thought. The Thieves were too perfect to continue going how they were, being completely harmless. A dull feeling of panic grew in the back of his mind, reminding him of what the black mask was doing, and of what he could have been.

Their 'naive sense of justice', not taking 'advantage' of the palaces, they were 'nothing' compared to them... The shadow's words struck Akira more than they might have meant to.

He could never admit that to anyone but himself. His friends were trustworthy, of course they were, but what would they think if they found out their leader thought he was similar to the person using the Metaverse for their own personal entertainment? Even Akira wasn't _that_ narrow-minded. Akechi, too, would never understand what he was going through. Akechi didn't have a clue what he was going through, nor would he understand if he vented his feelings. Akechi didn't have human lives in the palms of his hands, and he didn't have the ability to murder someone with no fear of being caught. He didn't have the Metaverse, Personas, or the rehabilitation in his Velvet Room to deal with. He didn't have to worry about what Akira had to.

There wasn't one person Akira could think of that would understand his problems. Nobody in their right mind would be able to understand the feeling of being a criminal like he was. Maybe there were simply things one couldn't tell.

Promising himself to try and not think about it again, he shook his thoughts out of his head. He was a Phantom Thief before he would ever be a murderer. Morgana was with him, and Ryuji didn't kill Kamoshida. They were all what-ifs. With that thought in his head, he got to sleep a little easier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto called the next morning and told him that Kaneshiro had called off the debt. She also said he turned himself in, which made Akira's heart calm. They had succeeded again in changing a heart. Even if he hadn't heard it from her, though, he would've heard it anywhere else. Not one person on the train wasn't talking about the Phantom Thieves; he even overheard the third years in front of him on the walk to school talking about them.

Apparently, they had also succeeded in gaining popularity.

The school day was long and almost draining, as every teacher mentioned the upcoming finals. He had just defeated a mafia boss, and now he had to deal with testing? Being a Phantom Thief was easier said than done, in every way.

The bell seemed to take years longer than normal, but that might've been due to him being distracted by the whispers in the room constantly. Getting Morgana, he walked with Ann and Ryuji to their hideout, since they were meeting up with Yusuke at that point. Yusuke had somehow beat them there. Their meeting took until the evening, and they had to talk to Makoto over Ann's phone too. She once again reminded them of finals, causing them all to groan, before they discussed the masked man again.

All of his worries came flooding back from the previous night. The other thieves didn't notice, but he stayed silent throughout the whole discussion. He promised he wouldn't think about it until it was necessary.

On the train back to Yongen-Jaya, his phone buzzed.

  
**AKECHI** : Are you busy?

**AKECHI** : It seems I've become rather unpopular recently with the Phantom Thieves' most recent heist.

**AKECHI** : I'd just like to talk to you right now. Like I said during our last meeting, you are oddly calming, and it feels like we've known each other for ages longer than we have.

**AKECHI** : Please respond when you can.

  
So the ace detective was also feeling down? That was good for Akira, at least. He really didn't want to be the one to go a vent his problems first. That was more of Akechi's thing to do, for now at least.

He heard Morgana groan from his shoulder. "Ugh, you're still talking to him? He's just bad news, Akira. He might just be trying to get close to you because he figured your identity. You need to be more carefu–"

"Get back in the bag. I don't want to get kicked off the train," Akira commanded, while pushing his face back down.

"Yes, _master_."

Once they reached Leblanc, he beelined for the attic, not bothering to look at the customers or Sojiro, who was preoccupied with something in the back anyway.

"You're going to spend your time talking to him?" Morgana inquired, after Akira set his bag down on the table. Hopping over to where Akira sat on his sofa, he curled up next to him. "Whatever. Just don't say anything you'll regret. I'm gonna take a nap."

With that, he was out like a light. It must be nice being a cat and having it be valid to sleep constantly. Getting more comfortable, he pulled out his phone.

  
**KURUSU** : hey sorry just got home

**KURUSU** : yeah I'm sorry about everyone hating you now

  
It was a minute or so until he got a response. Unlike Akira's other friends, Akechi responded quick. It was a nice change from the normal fifteen minutes or half-hour he had to wait.

  
**AKECHI** : Haha, you say that as if you were one of the people responsible.

  
Akira's bones chilled at that comment.

No, no, he couldn't know. He was still fine. Just play it off.

He could almost hear Morgana scolding him again.

  
**KURUSU** : haha and what if I was ;)

**AKECHI** : I'd have to arrest you, I'm afraid. We can't have nasty criminals like you who use emoticons on the streets.

**KURUSU** : ;) ;) ;) ;)

**AKECHI** : I'm leaving.

**KURUSU** : :(

**KURUSU** : lol seriously though I'm not, just looking out for you

**KURUSU** : the thieves did originate from my school so my heart could get changed

**AKECHI** : Shujin, correct? Yes, if I attended there I would be a little worried as well. I don't blame you.

  
Too bad Akira was lying and couldn't actually get his heart changed anymore.

  
**AKECHI** : I've been getting calls from TV stations already asking for me not to be on their shows, and today is only the first day of the backlash. With their uprising popularity, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared of getting completely booted off all my appearances.

**KURUSU** : can't have our detective prince not have his spotlight

**KURUSU** : I'd be lying too if I said I didn't think they were a little cool, though

**AKECHI** : You have me there. I wouldn't admit it anywhere else, but it is like a tale with gentlemen thieves. I always loved those stories of justice when I was a child.

**KURUSU** : me too, like robin hood or arsène lupin

**AKECHI** : Yes. It's hard to dislike villains like that when they are truly heroes to the ones who need it.

**KURUSU** : yep

**KURUSU** : they always do more than the cops

**AKECHI** : Using the same line you first said to me, eh?

**KURUSU** : haha surprised you remembered

**AKECHI** : Of course I would, Kurusu. Why else would I have approached you, or still be in contact with you? You're special.

**KURUSU** : ?

**AKECHI** : Is it something I said? I mean it when I say you're different than the others, Kurusu.

**KURUSU** : nah not that

**KURUSU** : you dropped the -san

**AKECHI** : Oh.

**AKECHI** : I suppose I did? I'm sorry, I guess I got a little too comfortable. Whenever I get too normalized with something, I forget my formalities.

**KURUSU** : don't worry about it, you don't need to be formal with your soulfriend haha

**AKECHI** : Okay then, Kurusu.

  
Akira smiled at that, and laughed. Morgana looked up, but didn't question it. The cat decided to let him have his moments of peace.

  
**KURUSU** : it's a little weird to think that we've only spoken like what four times

**KURUSU** : we must really really be soulfriends, akechi

**AKECHI** : Haha, that is weird. It feels like much longer. I'm usually not this comfortable around people I've only spoken to a number of times. Especially when that number doesn't even fill one hand.

**KURUSU** : meh, it feels nice to have someone to talk to

**KURUSU** : we both ended up avoiding why we wanted to talk anyway, since we only skirted over your whole fan business.

**AKECHI** : Aha, you were stressed too? I thought so. What were you worried about? You can talk to me too.

  
Shit. He didn't mean to reveal it like that.

He went with the safest thing to say.

  
**KURUSU** : finals, mostly

**KURUSU** : I'm not stupid but I'm not the smartest either, so it's worrying me

**AKECHI** : Ah, finals. I forgot about those. That's a bad habit I have.

**AKECHI** : If you want, I can help you? I don't know if I have any free time until your finals happen, but with how quickly my schedule is opening I think I can.

**KURUSU** : if you're up to it, sure

**KURUSU** : I might be free tomorrow night

**AKECHI** : I'm afraid tomorrow won't work for me. I have an appearance that they haven't cancelled as of yet. What about the eleventh?

**KURUSU** : that works.

**KURUSU** : I'll text you either tomorrow night or on monday for where to meet me

**AKECHI** : That will work for me.

**AKECHI** : I know it's getting late, but would you mind staying up later with me?

  
That was a strange request, even with how strange their friendship was. They had nothing else to speak of, after all. Looking down at Morgana again, who was snoring away without a care in the world, he decided it would be okay. Better not to wake him yet and just stay on the sofa.

  
**KURUSU** : yeah I can, I'm not too eager to wake my cat rn

**AKECHI** : The same cat I woke up the other day?

**KURUSU** : that's the one

**AKECHI** : Thank you for not making me have to apologize again.

**KURUSU** : mhm

**KURUSU** : anyway what did you want to stay up for?

**AKECHI** : Ah, I apologize for not explaining myself. It's just... I'm a little worried about something recently.

**KURUSU** : what about?

**AKECHI** : I don't think I can say right now. I'm sorry.

**KURUSU** : it's fine, I understand

**AKECHI** : Can I ask something though?

**AKECHI** : In a hypothetical scenario, of course. If you had a duty that you absolutely could not get out of, and you hated it, of course, but you had no other option but to do it in order to achieve your end goal, what would you do?

**KURUSU** : I mean if there's no other option I'd have to do it

**KURUSU** : is there a catch to this?

**AKECHI** : You're perceptive. Now, you find out somebody you don't know the identity of has the ability to do the same thing you are doing, but without the parts you hate. You're too far into your own way of doing things, but if you find out who this person is, your life could be saved. What now?

**KURUSU** : tough question

**KURUSU** : might as well finish what you started, but if you can find out who it is then that's the better choice

**AKECHI** : What if there's a chance of you dying if you find the person's identity?

**KURUSU** : still worth it. go down fighting instead of doing something terrible

**AKECHI** : And what if you don't know if they'll even accept you? What if your way of doing things is terrible and hurts people?

**KURUSU** : still taking the chance akechi

**AKECHI** : Interesting.

**AKECHI** : Thank you for answering my questions. I appreciated it.

**KURUSU** : I won't ask why all of that was so specific

**AKECHI** : Thank you for that also. It's nothing personal, so don't fret over it.

**KURUSU** : k

**KURUSU** : it's really getting late now though, aren't you tired?

**AKECHI** : Not completely, but having this talk was refreshing. I'm sure I'll be able to sleep well tonight.

**KURUSU** : that's good

**KURUSU** : goodnight then, akechi

**AKECHI** : Goodnight, Akira. Sweet dreams.

  
He shut off his phone, throwing it over to his bed.

It was the time to wake a soon-to-be angry cat, now.

 

* * *

 

Helping out Sojiro wasn't that bad, especially considering how late he had stayed up; he should have been drop-dead tired. Time had flown by, thankfully. It was a slow day like always, so it wasn't a problem when Ryuji called wanting to study with him. He was going to study with Akechi the following day, but a little extra help never hurt anyone. It was unlikely they would get anything done anyway. The group eventually showed up in the evening. They discussed school work and their own thievery work over the quiet TV, not getting much done. The last part didn't surprise any of them, not even Makoto.

"Hey, isn't that Akechi?"

Akira looked up at the TV at Ann's voice. Sure enough, the one and only Goro Akechi was on TV, saying something about the Phantom Thieves again. Of course, he already knew he had an appearance that day, so it didn't bother him too much. After all, he knew how Akechi truly felt about the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji groaned. "'I see'," he said mockingly, rolling his eyes. "I hate that bastard."

Akira's fist clenched around his pencil. "He's not that bad."

"How would you know, Leader? You're too trusting." Ryuji said, laying his head back down on his hand.

Morgana rolled his eyes at that. "Because he talks to him, after all. Akira knows Akechi better than anyone, probably."

Dead silence.

Morgana was never going to be allowed to have any secrets again.

" _You talk to that detective!?_ "

The rest of the evening was spent discussing Akira and Akechi, much to his dismay. Answering questions like 'how long' or 'how did we not know' until they went home, he felt a little relieved when the group disbanded for the night.

It was going to be found out in the end anyway, so he didn't worry about it too much. It was better then than much later, and at least he still had an actual study session the next day to get things done at.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support again! it's been a little longer since the last update, but school's over this week so hopefully I'll find more time to write now.
> 
> this one's a little longer than the last, so enjoy!

**AKECHI** : So where is it that you'd like me to meet you? The Shibuya diner, perhaps? I've heard many people go there to study and drink the endless coffee.

  
Akira got the text late at night, again. It seemed that Akechi had a habit of not sleeping, or was doing something at that time.

He didn't want to make himself have a habit of texting that late. He'd fail his finals at that rate, and that was the last thing he wanted. After all, he was having two study sessions in a row to try and prepare. Contrary to what he wanted, though, he responded.

  
**KURUSU** : no not the diner, it's usually busy close to finals I've heard

 **KURUSU** : you know where yongen-jaya is? there's a café called leblanc in the backstreets

 **KURUSU** : I'm living there right now and I know it's never too busy so it'll be a good studying environment.

  
He was glad Morgana had chosen to sleep on the sofa that night. It seemed the cat-like being was at least a little sorry about leaking the fact he was talking with the enemy, and decided it was best to not sleep on him that night. Akira had to admit, he was a little irked at what he had done, but there wasn't a way to change the past. What was done was done. Although he would never hear the end of it from any of his friends, especially Ryuji, now, some part of him said that what he was doing was worth it. Something was telling him that being kind to Akechi would somehow be fruitful in the end.

However, he was mostly glad Morgana slept on the sofa because the phone light would've woke him up again.

The response from Akechi took a few minutes, and he just assumed that he was looking up Leblanc's location.

 **AKECHI** : Okay, I'll trust you on this. I'll try to be there sometime after school? Depends on how quickly I can find it.

 **KURUSU** : k, just text me if you need directions from the station

 **KURUSU** : but ffs get to sleep for now, how can you stay up this late so often lol we're both dying students but what makes you nocturnal

 **AKECHI** : Haha, I guess I've just gotten accustomed to it from working late and dealing with other matters.

 **AKECHI** : Don't worry about me though, I'll get to sleep. Promise you'll do the same?

 **KURUSU** : mhm I'm about to pass out

 **AKECHI** : Ah, sweet dreams, then. Goodnight Kurusu.

 **KURUSU** : night akechi

 

* * *

 

  
Thankfully, he got a seat on the train back to Leblanc. It was almost too good to be true, since afternoon rides were usually too busy and on good days he was lucky to have any space to himself. Miracle or not, he thought it would be best to tell Morgana about their incoming guest. Just sitting in one of the booths and waiting for Akechi to show up without giving the feline any notice in advance would be... bad, to say the least. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him, honestly.

"Hey," he said, loud enough that only the other could hear. He leaned down to his bag to make it seem like he was just laying down, as to not alert other passengers that he had a cat aboard. "Just so you know, we're heading back home early today."

"Whaaat? I thought we could go to the movies today, I heard someone in your class talking about the one that's showing!" Morgana said from inside the bag, his words– meows to others –muffled from the layer of fabric between them. He could almost hear the begging in his voice.

He rolled his eyes, even though nobody could see it. "No. I've already made plans. We're heading back so I can study with someone."

"So you're telling me to do what I want? Ah, too bad I can't get into the movies alone..." he sighed. "Whatever, I'll just nap. Not that I'm happy about that, got it?"

"You are in the body of a cat, Morgana. Cats always sleep all day. There's no avoiding it."

"Shut up! At least since I'm a cat right now, I don't have finals to take!" Morgana defended himself.

Akira laughed. "You have a point."

"Uh-huh," He responded. "Anyway, who are you studying with anyway? Makoto? Unless I've just been dreaming for the last day, we studied with everyone yesterday..."

"We didn't even get anything done, you know."

"That's besides the point!"

"I know, I know. I made plans a couple days ago with Akechi. I mentioned finals and he offered to he–"

"What!?"

"What?"

"Akechi?! Seriously, of all people, you chose _Akechi_ to study under?" Morgana whisper-yelled, thankfully quiet enough for the people around not to hear him. "I know you're friends and all, but Akira, I really don't get a good vibe from that guy."

He rolled his eyes again. "How many times do I have to tell you he's not that bad of a person? Akechi doesn't think he's better than all of us, and he has things that worry him too. Cut him some slack, Morgana."

"But-!"

"Morgana. He's my friend."

They went quiet for a minute or so. He was surprised he didn't hear the announcement that they were nearing their stop, they had been on for so long. Normally the ride was short.

He felt bad that he always had to defend Akechi. It was like his friends saw something that he didn't; or maybe it was something he knew, but was trying to deny. He couldn't say there _wasn't_ anything up with the detective, because there certainly was, and he knew that ever since they met the first time. He had heard Morgana's voice, he was an entire different persona of himself in front of people, and it seemed like all he wanted was someone to talk to. Why else would he approach a stranger like himself after one measly exchange of words?

Nobody would, on normal circumstances. There had to be something the other was hiding, he knew. He never slept, for one. There had to be a reason for that, but Akira respected his friend and didn't probe him for the answer. Akechi wasn't a specimen for Akira to dissect. That was how his fans and the public saw him, as nothing more than a puppet on a string for them to throw away once they got bored of it. Akira didn't want to see him like that, ever. He would rather expose himself to the world as a Phantom Thief before he even entertained a thought of looking down on the boy. Maybe it was too sudden for him to be thinking like that, but he didn't want to know why he was captivated by him. He'd rather it be a mystery than a case he needed to solve, and he didn't think the conclusion was needed to validate his decision to defend him with his life.

While waiting for the voice on the intercom, he heard the other's voice again, quieter now and with a tint of defeat.

"Fine. I'll trust you on this, alright? I'll give him a chance."

He smiled softly down at the bag. "Thank you. That's all I can ask for."

"Just don't come crying to me when he stabs you in the back, or when you slip up and tell him who you are. Then, I won't be too approving."

"Haha, that won't happen. Stop worrying."

Akira could almost feel that Morgana's eyes were rolling. "If you say so..."

Right after those words left his mouth, the announcement of their stop came over the train.

He made his way off, trying not to bump into as many people as he could and protecting his bag at the same time. Sometimes he wished Morgana wasn't a cat, because due to his appearance, he always felt terrible when someone hit where he was. Truly human or not, he was in a cat's form, and Akira had a special spot in his heart for animals.

Akechi and him were the same, in that regard.

Finally reaching the doorstep of the café he called home, he pushed the door open. Nodding to Sojiro who glanced at him from the back of the shop, he ran upstairs to drop Morgana off and prepare his things. The cat jumped out the moment he unzipped the bag and wordlessly moved himself over to the TV in the room, turning it on.

Well, at least he wasn't planning on studying in his room. He didn't need Akechi asking why the cat was watching the TV, and why he was able to change the channel.

Akira checked off all the things he needed in his head and jumped back down the stairs leading into the shop. He prayed that Akechi hadn't beat him out, but unfortunately, those wishes were not granted.

"There's a very comforting atmosphere here. It feels like... the warmth of a loving home," Akechi said, a fond softness in his voice. His words were directed at Sojiro, who just smiled back at him. "I like it."

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?" Sojiro replied.

"Ah, that's not necessary right now. I was told to come here by someone named Akira Kurusu, if you know him? He said he lived here, but I may have been lead astray..."

It almost hurt to hear those last words from him, making Akira almost jump out from where he was stuck in his tracks at the end of the staircase. The thought of him telling Akechi to go somewhere he would never show and the hidden sadness in his voice when he said it combined was like a physical punch to the face.

"Akira, huh? He didn't lie to you, he's upstairs. You can just go up if you want to," He said, before glancing over to the stairs and seeing him standing there. "It looks like he's done with his business there, though."

Akechi looked over at those words, and a genuine smile filled his face at the sight of him. Akira couldn't help but return one of his own, finally dislodging himself from his position. He strode over to the far booth and placed his work down before leaning over the bar chair next to the detective.

"Aw, I'm hurt that you thought I lied. Honey, I was home the entire time." Akira joked, the smile still on his face.

"You came down awfully late though, don't you think? Tell me next time, and I won't doubt our relationship."

Akira saw Sojiro roll his eyes. That was a common occurrence today.

The older man walked away from the bar and back to the coffee machine. "If you're going to use the booth, just don't be a bother, okay? I've got customers."

"Of course, Boss."

Akira looked back to his company and nudged his head back to their designated seat. He pushed off the chair and plopped down into the cushion, relaxing before the inevitable suffering session. Akechi followed and gracefully seated himself across from him, looking down at the books before him.

"I really did not miss second year material..." he said under his breath. Akira chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one who offered to help a struggling student in need. You're stuck with this for today," he replied with a smirk, pulling a book out at random. "It looks like we're starting with... English. My worst subject."

It was going to be a long night.

They spend hours going over verb tense in English, perfecting thesis statements in Japanese, going over formulas until they didn't look like numbers anymore, and doing to many last-minute notes on the Sengoku period– because that seemed to be all his teacher cared about. It seemed to be a trend between teachers since Akechi said that was the same period his history teachers loved. Akechi was quite the good study partner, unlike his friends where they got nothing done even with a student council president. Well, they did have more things to worry about than the honor student detective, so it was marginally justified.

"Ah, are we through all your subjects? It seemed we took quite a long time, this café is going to close soon; not that it's a problem for you," Akechi chuckled, a soft smile on his face. "It's been quite a while since I've been able to relax like this, so thank you. Most probably wouldn't consider studying calming per se, but it was enjoyable with someone like yourself, Kurusu."

He cracked a smile back at him. "I'm honored. You're not too bad either, you know. I feel a lot more confident for finals." He pushed the book in front of him out of the way and rested his head on his palm. "I feel a little guilty, though. Don't you have testing too?"

"That's not a problem. I'll do fine, I've been studying when I can." Akechi replied, crossing his legs and leaning farther back in the seat. "It was difficult at first, in years prior, but I've grown accustomed to having no time to myself."

"That sounds tough. You sure you're good?"

"Haha, like I said, you get used to it. I appreciate the concern, though," He laughed. "I'm afraid from here on out my time will get cut even shorter, due to the Phantom Thieves' actions. Even if talk shows don't want me, I think my workplace will pile more work on me to try and prove them guilty. After all, they're doing the police force's job, and it's my duty to help them get it back."

Akira frowned. "That's true. How can you prove them guilty, though? They haven't left a trace of themselves yet, and they're only targeting bad people."

"Maybe they'll target me to save their identities? I'm not sure what to do yet, but I'm sure with my wit and your moral support I'll get it done."

Akechi's phone buzzed as he finished talking. Akira watched as he pulled it out, noticing first how low he had his brightness. Maybe to hide what was on it? He wasn't sure. The second thing he noticed was how his eyes slightly widened for a split second at whatever was on the screen.

"What is it?"

The other quickly shut off his phone and pocketed it again. "Aha, it's nothing important. I'll respond to it later."

He tilted his head slightly in question. "You sure? I don't mind if you have something you need to do. Shop's closing soon, anyway."

"I'm sure, Kurusu. It's not more important than talking with you."

He felt a little awkward after that comment. A good kind of awkward, but awkward nonetheless. It was shocking, after all. "Th-thanks. You're important to me too, Akechi."

"I'm flattered," Akechi said, chuckling softly under his breath.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a minute or so, just staring at whatever was in the room; which just so happened to be each other. Most would've found it uncomfortable to stare at another so long without breaking eye contact, but they didn't mind it. It was more of an examination than simple staring, anyway.

Akira noticed that even though he could tell Akechi wasn't shying away, he did look slightly afraid to be looked at so closely. It was as if he thought the other could see right into his thoughts and memories, and didn't want to have that be exposed. He could empathize with that, but it felt like Akechi felt that way to another level.

Akira ignored it, like he was doing with all the other signs. Akechi would open up to him when he was ready.

"I have a question."

Akechi smiled. "And I have an answer, I presume."

"What's it like being so openly famous around here?" He wondered.

Akechi tapped his chin, as if he was searching for the perfect response. "I suppose suffocating, at times. I do miss being able to freely roam without being recognized and interviewed."

"Are there any good sides to it?"

"There are. It's feels nice to be appreciated and liked, of course. Especially since I live alone, knowing there are some who adore me makes me feel less lonely at times." He smiled.

"You're lonely?" Akira inquired.

He looked down, breaking eye contact with Akira. "More often than not. I am aware that a lot of people dislike me, and those who do like me have only empty adoration," Akechi glanced over to the counter nearby, lost in his words. "It's become better with you around."

"Same for me."

"Huh?"

"Oh, um…" Akira shuffled slightly in his seat, searching for what to say. "I get lonely a lot too, even with my friends by me. I like having you around."

"Oh. I'm glad to have helped."

"Yeah," he said. "Anyway. That's all I was wondering for now."

Akechi gave him a smile fit for a charming detective. "You can ask me anything."

Akira lifted his head up as he heard Sojiro cough from behind the counter. "Hey, it's time to close up shop. I'm going home, keys are by the phone."

"Got it, Boss."

Sojiro nodded at him, mirroring Akira's greeting earlier that day, and left. They both stood from their booth.

"I suppose that means I should go too," Akechi observed. "Thank you for having me over, Kurusu."

He grinned. "Anytime, detective. Thanks for the help in my studies."

He reached over and grabbed the keys on the counter, walking over to open the doors for the other. It appeared as if Akechi didn't want to move from his place, or as if he was rooted there and physically couldn't leave. Contrary to both of those, he snapped out of whatever was holding him in spot and gracefully walked out the door, mumbling a thanks as he passed. Standing on the doorstep, he looked back at the other student.

"I'll see you around, okay? Good luck on your finals." He declared, in a way that sounded as if he didn't have a choice but to ace them.

"I'm sure I'll do fine, but you too. Good luck. Oh, and if you ever want a cup of coffee, stop by, got it? I saw how much you liked the shop."

Akechi fiddled with his fingers and looked at the ground. "I was that open, huh? You're right. I'll take you up on that offer one day."

"Good. Be safe getting home."

"I would say you too, but you're already home, huh?" Akechi laughed. "Sweet dreams tonight, Kurusu."

"You too, Akechi."

And with that, he left the doorstep and turned the corner at the end of the road, disappearing into the night.

Akira locked Leblanc's door and shut the lights off on the inside, before shuffling up the stairs to his attic. He glanced over at Morgana, who had at some point turned the TV off and retired on their futon. Thankful to not have to talk with the feline and get scolded again, he plugged in his phone and crawled carefully under the covers, making sure not to disturb the other.

He dismissed every doubt he had in his mind of Akechi's genuineness, and didn't think about who messaged him. It wasn't his business. He trusted his friend. He trusted Goro Akechi.

He felt like they both got a good night's sleep that night, a luxury in the other's life achieved. Finally.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, i'm not dead!
> 
> it took me a while to get out of a slump I was having and in that time i've been playing through p5 again on ng+ and thankfully i've gotten my inspiration back. if this chapter feels a little weird at parts it's because I wrote one half of it a while ago and the other half recently, so I might have changed a little since then.
> 
> like always, I don't own Persona 5. enjoy!

Finals were a pain and an utter bore, but Akira felt having Akechi help him study was one of his better decisions in life. Not that all of his decisions were terrible, as long as he overlooked him becoming a criminal and taking down multiple other criminals while acting as a criminal with other newly-formed criminals made that under his hand—but that wasn't important nor on topic of what he was thinking about. Akechi was truly fit to be a detective, and was very book-smart; possibly smarter than Makoto.

For once, he had felt confident as his pencil roamed the paper and wrote. Morgana had actually attempted to help him on one math problem he spent a little too long on, but Akira put a hand over his mouth before he could. He wanted to do the finals fairly, and not with the help of someone else. He knew Ann would've heard him speaking too, and then she would've wanted the cat in her desk, and it would've just been bad for everyone.

He mentally noted to himself that he should thank the detective once he got home. After all, he spent his valuable time practically tutoring him. The bell signaling his freedom rang what seemed like too many minutes too late, but he was too exhausted to argue with himself that it was at the same time as normal. Even though his extra practiced helped him do better, it didn't help with making him less stressed about it or make him have to put in less effort. It made him as tired as usual, unfortunately. Walking with Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana to their hideout, they met up with Yusuke and Makoto and discussed their celebration party that he had almost forgotten about. It had gotten pushed to the back of his mind due to the exams, but obviously Ryuji would've never forgotten about an escape from the temporary hell he had been living in. Thankfully their talk was short, only cementing what time to show up to the festival, and they dispersed.

Arriving at Leblanc felt like pounds of bricks were being released from his shoulders. Morgana was fast asleep in his bag and for once wasn't a pain on the train, so it looked like he had felt some of the stress radiating off Akira too earlier in the week and finally got the chance to rest.

He said hello to Sojiro and tried to softly walk up the stairs to his attic. Setting his bag down on the table he usually did, he pulled Morgana out as carefully as possible to not wake him up, and laid him down on his futon. After reassuring himself that he hadn't woke the other up, he walked back down the stairs and all but threw himself into one of the chairs at the bar.

Sojiro laughed at him like a father would at his own child, not to make fun of but rather in a way that said he understood but still found humor in his actions. "Were finals that bad?"

"Yeah."

He laughed again, and then returned to cleaning whatever glass it was in his hand. Akira thanked whatever god was watching over him for not having him have to help Sojiro clean up. He sat there for a while listening to the sounds of water flowing and various objects being scrubbed clean, thinking about nothing, and only snapped back to reality when Sojiro talked again.

"So you're friends with that student detective, huh?"

Akira lifted his head up from where it had went slack on the counter, and propped it up under one of his hands. "Yeah, I suppose. We met on a school trip. Why?"

"He seemed a little far off when he talked to me the other day, that's all. It was like he didn't expect you to be here," He explained. "I might've been imagining it. Still, though, you make some pretty odd friends."

"I'm flattered."

Sojiro rolled his eyes and finished putting away the last cup he had in his hands. He grabbed his coat and his hat before grabbing the keys to the shop and pocketing them. "Don't draw too much attention here by having a celebrity around, got it? I'm heading home."

Akira gave a wave to him. "See ya, Boss."

He walked back upstairs once he had left and locked up. Upon seeing Morgana had woke up some point while he was downstairs, he laid down on the sofa and turned on the TV, allowing it to talk in the background as the cat began to talk.

"Ahh, I haven't had a nap like that in forever. I can't believe you're still up and running, Akira. I didn't even have to take the exams and I got worn out," Morgana yawned, stretching and making it clear it hadn't been that long since he had gotten up again. "I'm so jealous of Makoto, it sounded like it was a breeze for her…"

Akira snorted. "I'm jealous of Yusuke. He got done with his exams way before us."

The feline laughed at that and curled back up on their futon. Taking that as the cue for the end of that short exchange, he pulled out his phone. He still needed to thank someone, after all.

  
**KURUSU** : hey, just wanted to say thanks for the other day

 **KURUSU** : my knowledge gained three points and allowed me to finally do good on exams

  
Akira set down his phone briefly on his chest, leaning his head back to stare at the wooden ceiling of the attic. His room was quite barren. He wasn't sure why the thought was just occurring to him know, and maybe it was a sign that his mind was so dead it couldn't think of anything better to ponder over, but it didn't matter.

He started thinking about how his other friends' rooms would look. Ryuji would surely be messy, and Ann slightly less so. There was no doubt in his mind that theirs had to look similar, since they matched each other so well. He had seen Yusuke's poor excuse of a room at Madarame's house, and since he now lived in a dorm it was most likely better. Covered in art supplies, yes, but still more comfortable than that other old shack. Makoto's was most likely completely clean. He didn't even need to think about that, he just knew. Yuuki's was probably like Ryuji's. And, well, Morgana lived with him, so there wasn't anything to wonder.

Akechi's, though… He wondered if it would be just as barren as his. As if it was a temporary place for him. He never really showed much interest in anything, and he didn't seem like the type of person to be too messy or too clean. The only other option was emotionless, in a sense. Like it was more of just a house than a true home, in the end.

Feeling a familiar buzz on his chest, he shook his thoughts out with a swift shake of his head. Whatever brought that on didn't need to come back, he thought, so he tried his best not to think anymore on that train of thought and instead lifted his phone to his face.

  
**AKECHI** : Haha, did my perseverance go up then?

 **AKECHI** : Jokes aside, though, you're welcome. I hope you did well!

  
Akira felt a smile instantly bloom on his face. There was something about Akechi that just simply made him feel good knowing the other boy was happy.

  
**KURUSU** : lol more like your courage, I would've never helped someone who was that bad at english as I am

 **AKECHI** : You were not that bad. I struggle with math sometimes.

 **KURUSU** : mmhmm, says the guy who's a high school detective

 **AKECHI** : Ah, yes, I forgot you were completely normal, unlike me, the star student. I am truly too above your intellect level to even acknowledge your presence in this conversation.

 **KURUSU** : that means you're talking to yourself

 **AKECHI** : It's a blessing being able to talk to someone so beautiful and knowledgeable, Kurusu. Maybe you should try it one day?

 **KURUSU** : :((( you wound me, akechi-senpai~, how could you!

 **AKECHI** : Seriously though. I am not that much smarter than you, even if I am older. Age is but a social construct.

 **KURUSU** : suree

  
He paused for a minute, thinking about what to send next. A thought flashed through his mind, one that would probably anger the rest of his friends, but it seemed fitting for what Akechi had done for him. Like they had been talking about, Akira was quite bad at some subjects, so the elder of the two must have felt some pressure while tutoring him…

Whatever. It wouldn't hurt to try, even though it would hurt later when Morgana and Makoto led the rest of the thieves to beat his ass for doing so.

  
**KURUSU** : hey are you free on the 18th?

 **AKECHI** : I believe so. Why?

 **KURUSU** : the fireworks festival is on that day

 **KURUSU** : my friends and I are going to celebrate finals ending so I thought you might wanna tag along

 **KURUSU** : since you helped me and all, ya know? I would feel bad if I didn't do something haha

 **AKECHI** : I think I will be able to go, and I'd love to, but…

 **AKECHI** : …Are you sure I wouldn't just be intruding on your group? I don't want to ruin your time, especially if someone recognizes me.

 **AKECHI** : And especially because if someone does know who I am, I don't know if they'll want my autograph like usual or want to drive me off now.

 **KURUSU** : dude. don't worry about it.

 **KURUSU** : you could just make a disguise too if you're that worried about someone seeing you.

 **AKECHI** : You're right.

 **KURUSU** : like always

 **AKECHI** : I'll ignore that.

 **AKECHI** : Are you absolutely sure that your friends will not mind me being there? Do they even know that you are acquainted with me?

 **KURUSU** : if you're that worried I'll go ask them okay

 **AKECHI** : That would be much appreciated.

 **KURUSU** : and yeah they know I'm friends with you, not just 'acquainted'. they'll be chill about it I'm sure

  
Akira knew he was lying to himself and Akechi about them being fine with it. Regardless, he opened up his group chat with the rest of his group. Morgana could find out later.

  
**AKIRA** : hey guys can I ask a favor

  
He waited for a few seconds, hoping there would be no response so he could just lie and say they were okay with it, but unfortunately his friends weren't going to just ignore him. They weren't those types of people, and that was both a blessing and a curse.

Fortunately, it was Yusuke to respond first. Someone who would hopefully not hate him as much as the rest. Yusuke was nice. But soon after, everyone started joining in.

  
**YUSUKE** : What do you need, Akira? It's rare to see you ask for anything.

 **RYUJI** : yeah man, what's up?

 **ANN** : ^ We gotcha!

 **MAKOTO** : Yes?

  
Steeling himself, he sent out the riskiest text in all the history of risky texts.

  
**AKIRA** : can Akechi come to our celebration?

  
…

Nobody responded for a solid two minutes. Akechi was sending question marks to him already, but nothing from the thieves.

Well, that was a letdown.

  
**RYUJI** : HELL NO

 **RYUJI** : NO FUCKIN WAY IS HE CRASHING THIS

 **ANN** : Ryuji, calm down. He's Akira's friend!

 **AKIRA** : nah Ann it's fine, if ryuji doesn't want him to come then I won't have him

 **YUSUKE** : Do what you want to do, Akira. I might not be fond of him insulting us, but I'm sure he's not terrible if you appreciate him that much.

 **MAKOTO** : I agree with Yusuke. I will accept anyone you accept. Plus, he probably means no harm to us anyway.

 **RYUJI** : HE IS NOT COMING TO THIS

 **RYUJI** : I KNOW YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH HIM AND ALL BUT I HATE HIM

 **MAKOTO** : And Akira will hate you if you do not let him do this one thing.

 **ANN** : Yeah, I agree with them too. You never ask for much, Akira, so invite him! I'll make sure Ryuji doesn't murder him.

 **RYUJI** : ANN CMON

 **AKIRA** : are you sure? if you don't want him there I seriously won't

 **ANN** : We're sure. Don't listen to Ryuji.

 **AKIRA** : okay then.

 **AKIRA** : thanks guys, you're amazing

 **YUSUKE** : No problem.

 **MAKOTO** : You're welcome!

 **ANN** : Yep!

 **RYUJI** : I fucking hate you all

 **RYUJI** : and akechi

  
Ignoring that last comment from Ryuji, he went back to his conversation with Akechi.

  
**KURUSU** : like I said, they don't care

 **AKECHI** : Alright then. If you insist.

 **KURUSU** : meet me at the teikyu building at 5, k? and wear yukata if you want ;)

 **AKECHI** : I'll ignore that last comment, but okay. I'll see you then.

 **KURUSU** : goodnight akechi

 **AKECHI** : Goodnight to you too. Sleep well.

 

* * *

 

  
Saying Morgana was upset would've been an understatement.

"Akira," Morgana almost growled, "You realize you have invited a detective to a Phantom Thief meetup."

"Well, when you say it that way it sounds bad."

"It sounds bad no matter how you say it!" He shouted. "At this rate, you're going to force him to join us in the Metaverse! And that is _not_ happening, don't get any ideas!"

Akira acted as if he was considering the other's proposal. "Hmm, maybe he would be an asset to our team..."

"NO!" Morgana screamed, his fur standing on edge, making him bend over laughing at the other's expression. How could a cat even look so mortified?

"I'm joking, calm down," He said once he recovered. "He might be a detective but he's also a student, and my friend. He should get to come to things like this."

"So? That doesn't mean it has to be us he tags along with. Once he sees our group, he'll know we're the Phantom Thieves," He reasoned, calming down a little. "Yusuke was Madarame's pupil, and the rest of you are from Shujin. You should remember why your school is one of the places they're most suspicious of, right?"

He sighed, tugging on his bangs. "Kamoshida. I know."

"Good. Now do you see why it's not a good idea?"

"No."

"You're insufferable..." Morgana complained. "I don't care what you want to do next time, but Akechi is not coming along to any of our other meetings! I've already told you that I don't get a good feeling about him, and that I'm pretty sure he can hear my voice. What else do I need to say to convince you?"

Akira sighed, crossing his arms from where he was sitting next to him. "It's just this once. I won't have him come any other time, okay?"

He grumbled something that sounded faintly like a 'whatever', but that was enough of a yes for him.

"Good. Now let's get going, I want to do the Big Bang Burger challenge today." Akira announced.

Morgana begrudgingly got into his bag, making it obvious on his face that he did not want to lose his appetite again.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, both of them making a point not to mention Akechi again. It would only start another argument, and with Akira ready to puke because of the huge burger he ate, it wasn't a good idea.

Late at night, as he was about to go to sleep, he got a text.

  
**AKECHI** : 5:00 PM tomorrow, correct?

 **KURUSU** : yep

 **KURUSU** : I've been convinced not to wear my glasses so you'll be seeing a new side of me lol

 **AKECHI** : Wait, do you not need to wear glasses? I thought you had poor eyesight?

 **KURUSU** : nah I'm wearing my contacts

 **AKECHI** : Ah, I see. I thought for a moment that you just wanted to seem cool.

 **AKECHI** : If that was the case, you would have been succeeding.

 **KURUSU** : aw you think I look cool

 **KURUSU** : hahaha

 **AKECHI** : ...anyway.

 **AKECHI** : I won't keep you up tonight. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow.

 **KURUSU** : night~

 

* * *

 

  
**YUUKI** : I saw some disturbing news online. It sounds like it'll be really bad if it's true.

 **YUUKI** : Some insane group is getting ready to declare war on you guys. I didn't want to hold onto the information myself, so I thought it would be best to tell you too.

 **AKIRA** : really? that's not good

 **YUUKI** : Yeah, I know. That's all I have so far though.

 **YUUKI** : Sorry to bother you on your day off!

 **AKIRA** : don't worry about it, we're friends remember

 **AKIRA** : you can text me anytime

 **YUUKI** : You're right, sorry. I'll talk to you later then!

 **AKIRA** : seeya mishimoo

 **YUUKI** : That makes you Kurusoo then.

 **AKIRA** : doesn't have the same ring to it, mishmash

 **YUUKI** : BYE, AKIRA

 **AKIRA** : bye, mishimishi

  
"That's not good..." Morgana said, grimacing after he looked at the other's phone. "Let's get going, though. We can think about it later."

They made their way to the station and got onto their train. It was packed with people in seconds after they boarded, and they weren't lucky enough to get a seat.

"Damn, it's so hot," Morgana whined. "It's as crowded on here as it is for morning rush hour."

The train monitor overhead announced the fireworks festival and something about a sudden weather change. Morgana grumbled something about how packed the festival was going to be, but he ignored it. He was more concerned about the weather now.

Eventually the train creaked to a stop and opened its doors, letting the swarm of people exit and congest Shibuya instead. Akira hurried to the place they had said they were going to meet at, hoping not to be late. Once he arrived there, he noticed it was only Ryuji and Yusuke who had gotten there before him. Thank god.

"There you are, Akira. It's so hot, I think I'm gonna die..." Ryuji complained. Morgana agreed, commenting that he was being baked.

"You aren't wearing yukata either?" Yusuke questioned.

Ryuji groaned. "I already told you, neither of us have one. And you look way too natural in yours, dude."

"People often say that to me. Is it strange?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "By the way, the exams..."

Morgana jumped up on his shoulder, smirking as well as a cat could and spoke. "I bet you got a big fat F on them!"

"H-hey! Shuddup! We don't know that yet!" He sputtered. It was clear he knew the other was right, though, with the way he said 'yet'.

Just as they finished their banter, two girls approached them– or rather, they approached Yusuke.

Akira silently thanked the world that Akechi wasn't there yet, or he would've already been pulled away. If Yusuke was garnering attention, who knows what a famous detective would get.

"Are you going to the fireworks festival?" One of the girls asked boldly. Her friend seemed nervous.

The artist looked at them with a dead look on his face, clearly not interested in what they were going to propose. "That's right."

The girl's friend brightened up, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "Us too! Wanna go together?"

"Are we... getting hit on!?" Ryuji said with a little too much excitement to be normal.

"Technically, you aren't. Yusuke is." He whispered back.

"Hey, let me dream!"

"C'mon, let's go together!" One said again, walking closer to Yusuke.

The other followed. "Do you happen to be a model? You look great in that yukata~!"

Ryuji nudged him again. "Hey, y'know, waiting around's a pain, so can we just go with these chicks!? Then Akechi and the girls will be stuck together and we won't have to deal with him! Win-win!"

Akira was not amused. "No."

"We'll apologize to them lat–" Ryuji began, but got cut short.

"That's enough. You're disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood." Yusuke scolded. The two girls looked at each other in mutual disappointment at his disinterest, but before they turned away they whispered to each other again.

"Oh my god, is that Akechi-kun!?"

"Oh no, it is! We gotta go before he sees us, my hair looks bad!"

After their exchange, they ran off quickly, leaving the four of them confused until another person approached them.

"I assume you are Kurusu's friends?" Akechi said, less of a question and more of a way to get into the conversation. Surprisingly, he was also wearing a yukata like Yusuke's, but darker in color. It was a light shade of charcoal brown, with a dark brown sash and no extra details. It was sophisticated, as to be expected from him. It also complimented his hair well, which was pulled back into a short ponytail, but he pushed that thought back.

"Hey. Glad you could make it," Akira said, grinning at him. Ryuji scowled, and Yusuke held his ever serious but deadpan expression.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. You're very kind," He thanked. "You look very natural in that yukata, Kitagawa-kun."

"Pardon?" Yusuke asked, furrowing his brows. "How do you know my name?"

Akechi's smile turned into a fake one, as if he was working again. "Haha, I'm a psychic, of course."

The joke didn't work at all. Ryuji was already mumbling words of bloody murder under his breath, too. Not good. Not good at all.

"I'm only joking. I'm a rookie detective. You're a former pupil of Madarame, correct? And you–" He directed his attention at the fuming blond next to him, "–are from the TV station. I don't know your name, though."

"It's Ryuji Sakamoto," He said, but then muttered at the end, "Asshole."

"No need to get angry at me. I'm only here to enjoy the festival." Akechi assured.

Ryuji grumbled something unintelligible, and then turned back to Akira and Yusuke.

"How could you, though!? We could've gone with those hot girls!" Ryuji whined to the blue-haired boy, who shrugged in response.

"Why didn't you go after them then, if they were so interesting to you?"

"So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji..."

Ann and Makoto made their way over to the group then, Ann with a particularly displeased expression on her face. Of course she wouldn't be happy, especially with what Ryuji had said.

"Uh, well, Ann… Makoto, that's…" Ryuji stammered, then shifted the attention to the other newcomer. "Akechi's here! Say hello, don't be rude!"

"That's a sudden shift in personality…" Yusuke said under his breath, making both Akira and Akechi laugh.

"Hello. I assume you are Ann? I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," He greeted. "Niijima-san, I didn't expect to see you here."

Makoto's face turned to stone once she heard him talk. "Hello to you too, Akechi-kun."

"It's nice to meet you again. It's Ann Takamaki." Ann said, trying to sound chipper but failing.

"You guys are quite the group. Prosecutor Niijima's sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and Shujin students... You're all connected to the Phantom Thieves. You must have better intel than I do, haha." Akechi laughed, trying to lighten the mood again.

"We're just normal high school kids. You're the one who's different." Ryuji scoffed.

"It seems I've hit a sensitive spot. I apologize," He defended, trying not to anger them anymore. "I truly mean no harm, Sakamoto-kun."

"Anyway…" Akira interjected, hoping to actually brighten the mood again. It was a celebration, after all. "You two look nice in your yukata. You too, Akechi."

"Thank you, Akira. At least someone is kind, definitely more than _somebody_ I know." Makoto said, accusingly.

"It's going to get quite congested if we don't get going now. Shall we?" Akechi suggested, and Akira agreed. The rest of the group walked with them, except for Ryuji, who had to run to catch up with them after the shock of being insulted.

Unfortunately, with how busy the festival was, they were too late to get a good view. They were able to snag a spot in the back, at least, once the fireworks had begun. Their enjoyment was short-lived, however, because almost immediately rain began to fall. It was right for him to be worried about the sudden weather change he heard on the train, after all...

Voicing their displeasure, Morgana hid in Akira's bag while they ran for shelter under the convenience store's awning. They all began to wring out their clothes, with Ann yelling at Ryuji just once after he asked if he could help her. That was a record.

"I'm sorry it got rained out, Akechi..." Akira apologized. "I wouldn't have made you come all this way in that if I had known."

Akechi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I enjoyed it while I could, and anything is nice if it's with you."

Just then, an announcement rang out over them that there was a flood and heavy rain warning beginning in their area. After seeing a girl who appeared to be a high schooler get escorted into a car, they all shuffled into the store still sipping wet.

"Ack... We're just trying to get out of the rain but look how crowded it is!" Ryuji exclaimed.

Ann sighed. "Looks like everyone had the same idea as us. But Makoto, what's up?"

"It's nothing. I think I just saw someone I know." She responded. Ann asked if it was the girl they saw, and she confirmed it.

"Gaah, well, she's got a ride," Ryuji groaned. "Hey, Akechi, can't you get us a car or somethin'?"

Akechi seemed confused. "No. Why would I?"

"You're practically a celebrity here, dude! You seriously can't do anything!?" Ryuji shouted, and the man in question put his hands up as if it would defend him.

"I'm not that famous. Recognizable, yes, but that level of famous, no."

"My feet hurt, it's cold, we don't have a ride, and the festival's been cancelled... This sucks." Ann complained.

Yusuke glanced outside, and then turned back to them. "The rain is letting up. Though it's regrettable, we should head our separate ways for today."

"Yeah. Boss'll need me home soon, anyway," Akira agreed.

They all headed back outside, which was now much clearer than it was just a couple minutes prior, and said their goodbyes. After it was only him and Akechi left, he spoke up to him.

"Do you want to come back to my place? Just for a cup of coffee, it's the least I can do for you."

He felt Morgana kick at his side from his bag, but he ignored it.

Akechi gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that you feel obligated to do this. I already said that I was delighted to join you today, even if I knew your friends were not fond of me."

"...Were they that obvious?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Like an open book."

That's what he was afraid of.

"I will take you up on that, though. Let's get going, or we'll miss the train." The detective stated, and they both made their way to the station.

The train was packed with people trying to leave the festival, so they were shoved up against each other, but at least it made it so Akechi wouldn't be recognized. Somehow they had made it through the whole night without any problems (not counting the girls that approached Yusuke), and he wasn't going to let one train ride ruin it.

How close they were though really allowed Akira to be able to see how the other looked up close. His face was actually a little feminine, especially his eyelashes. His face was quite beautiful overall, and it was no wonder he had so many fans. He was both intelligent and handsome...

Wait, what was he even thinking? He snapped himself out of it before the other noticed his staring, and directed his eyes to the wall of the train in hopes Akechi had seen nothing. He would be able to see the redness on his face, though, but he could only hope he didn't notice. He could only hope that Morgana didn't notice it, either.

They got off the train after a while and made their way to Leblanc, making small talk about the weather, food, and whatnot on the way, and the cat he had inside of his bag thankfully found it in him to not speak. Once they entered, though, they were met with a surprise.

"So you won't tell me, no matter what?"

"I have nothing more to say to you about that."

Sae Niijima and Sojiro were discussing something, that something being obviously important, and they walked in on it right when it had started to shift to an argument.

"Sae-san…?" Akechi questioned, but he was ignored.

The prosecutor scowled. "I see, in that case, I have ways of making you talk."

"Huh? What's that supposed to–" Sojiro started, but it was apparent that Sae was done with the conversation.

"Thanks for the drink," She said harshly, only stopping on her way out to eye Akechi. "You look nice."

"Thank you?"

"H-hey! We're not done here yet!" The café owner yelled, but was ignored as the door shut behind them.

Akira walked in a little farther, motioning to Akechi to follow him. "I'm home."

"Yeah, that's obvious," He sighed. "It's past closing time. Do whatever you want with your friend and then help me clean up."

Akira quickly dropped Morgana off upstairs and made Akechi a cup of coffee after asking how he preferred it, and once the other had sat down at the bar he got to work cleaning the items in the sink. Sojiro turned on the news, and it played in the background until he heard the Phantom Thieves get mentioned.

All three heads in the café turned to the TV at that, and listened to the reporter read what the group called 'Medjed' had declared against them.

"…Although Akechi-san could not join us here tonight, we interviewed him this morning and he said this."

Wait, what?

Both Akira and Sojiro turned their head from the TV to Akechi, who had pointedly begun to stare at his cup.

"I do not know the details yet, but there's no doubt they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves. Whether it's a rivalry or a simple attention grab I cannot say, but regardless, it's a nuisance. They are both groups that uphold an egoistic justice and nothing else."

Sojiro looked away from Akechi and instead at Akira. "Phantom Thieves, huh? What in the world are they? You know about them?"

"Not interested."

He knew Akechi would see right through that lie, but he would deal with that later.

"You should pay more attention to the world," Sojiro said, and then grabbed his things. "I'm heading home. Lock up once he leaves."

"Got it, Boss."

He watched him leave the place and then returned his eyes to the TV.

"It's possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence. In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime," The announcer finished reading what Akechi had said. "And now to the weather forecast for this next week."

"Ahaha, I didn't think they would read my full statement..." Akechi said awkwardly, fidgeting with his cup. Akira walked over and took it from him, cleaning it out.

"Don't worry. Even if we don't share the same views, it's your job. You didn't have a choice but to respond." Akira reasoned, but he knew that what he said wasn't Akechi's view either. It sounded half-hearted again. Plus, he had heard from Akechi himself over text that he also admired the them.

"But you really skipped the interview to come to the festival, Akechi?"

"Huh?"

Akira finished his cleaning and put away the cup, and then leaned on the counter to talk to the other boy. "You told me that you were going to be free today. That was a lie."

Akechi fidgeted again. "Haha, you're right. I was lying."

"I'm glad you came, Akechi," Akira said gently, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable. "I hope you had a better time tonight than you would have at your job."

Akechi breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course I had a better time."

He stood from where he was sitting, putting distance between them.

"I really must get going, though. It's getting late," He walked towards the door, putting one hand on the handle to push it open. "Thank you for inviting me, and thank you for the coffee, Kurusu. It was delicious."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Right before he shut the door, Akira shouted after him.

"Hey, Akechi!" He shouted, getting the other's attention again.

"Yes?" He asked, perplexed.

"You look great with your hair up."

As a bright crimson blush bloomed on Akechi's face like a flower, he stammered out another goodnight and practically slammed the door behind him.

Akira smirked and locked up the shop, before lying down in bed and reading what the other thieves had sent him. Morgana, thankfully, didn't say a word about his conversation downstairs. After agreeing to start searching for who Medjed truly was in order to change their heart, he put his phone down and got to sleep. It had been too long of a day and he was way too tired to stay up any longer. He could deal with everything else tomorrow.

Akira had no way of knowing that the period of calmness they were in was going to start ending very, very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell already I really love yuuki mishima so even if I can't have akira date him here they will be best friends okay I want my boy to be happy
> 
> but besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! next time I hopefully won't disappear for almost a month and the next chapter will be out sooner. thank you everyone who has supported me so far, I couldn't do this without you <3
> 
> #letryujisayfuck


	6. author's note - quick update

hey there! i'm very deeply sorry for having to post this as i understand people get upset when they think there's an update and it's just an author's note, but i needed to put this out here just so everyone knows.

i am still writing this fanfiction, and that won't be changing, so do not worry about that. i am determined to finish it and i will not abandon it. what will be happening, though, is a hiatus. i am not sure if it will be long or short so i will not specify that, but i'm taking a break from updating.

this is because i 1) need to edit and revise things again. i have edited chapters 1-3 for typos, and 4 + 5 are being edited soon. 2) i haven't wrote myself into a corner, but i am not happy with how i have written things so far. after the fifth palace i have everything planned very carefully, but i did not plan much for the earlier interactions, which was a huge mistake on my part. i want to change things, revise, and make sure everything is exactly how i want to present it to all of you.

3) i want to finish writing a few chapters, almost the whole fanfiction, or maybe even all of it before i update again. i don't like having an update schedule that's all over the place, but i also don't want to rush out chapters like i had done in the past because i wanted something to be posted. and finally, 4) things have happened in my life, and i have been busy, but i have also started multiple blogs on tumblr for writing. i enjoy it, and i enjoy getting to write little scenarios in between writing for this. that has given me more experience and it is something that made me realize what errors i had made in the past chapters.

that is why there hasn't been an update, and i am sorry for not planning out absolutely everything before posting the first chapter. i admit it was a mistake, but i will be back soon enough with everything planned and everything updated. i will not be deleting this story and starting a new one, as it is still the same, and i will update everything at one time with the new chapters so then nothing seems weird and disconnected. after that, i will write a ways ahead and once i am happy with progress i will update again.

once again, i apologize, but don't worry! this will continue soon enough. in the meantime, though, you can find me at [memoriesofthecity](https://memoriesofthecity.tumblr.com) and [daybeforethefuture](https://daybeforethefuture.tumblr.com) on tumblr. they are persona and danganronpa imagine blogs respectively, and if you would like to request anything (when the askbox is open of course), go right ahead! once i start updating again that is also where i'll post about it and you are 100% allowed to ask me questions/give me feedback there.

but anyway, thank you for understanding, and i hope nobody is upset. i love you all and i hope to be back soon <3

\- ken.


End file.
